Forbidden Rose
by DeceiveroftheGods
Summary: Ruby and Yang have a secret that have been hiding since they were at Signal, though now it is getting harder to keep that secret hidden and have opted to tell their friends about it. But one thing plagues the young leaders mind, will their friends still accept them after they are told or will she find that some secrets would have been better to stay hidden.
1. Chapter 1

_**Huh so...I haven't written anything in awhile and I know that trust me I do, don't ask why I haven't because *shrugs* anyway again don't ask me but I thought of this while I was working. Originally I had planned for this to me smutty smut smut smut but seeing as it was kind of difficult to go down that route I just stuck with what I knew...so it'll be a romance and I don't have that much experience writing something like that but hey just trying to test out every genre see what i'm good at. Now I don't really know how far or how long I'm going to go into this story but I guess I'll just kind of write until I feel it's ready to end or until I actually thought of one so enjoy that...I guess.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Restless Night**

Letting out a soft sigh the young leader of Team RWBY squirmed in bed her hands gripping at the sheets before letting out another low sigh. Looking over at her teammates occasionally to make sure they were still asleep, she would be devastated if they woke up now or if they got up for whatever reason, a chill crept up her spine drawing her attention away as she let out a low groan before gripping the sheets tighter and arching her back slightly. As she lowered her body down onto the bed once again she panted softly, she could feel a thin layer of sweat covering her body as well as how hot her face had become if anyone was to notice her at this point it might look like she had a fever but was something...better than that. Her eyes shut tight as she arched her back feeling her toes curl as she let a soft moan escape her lips, "Ruby you have to be quiet." She frowned at the muffled voice as she raised her bed sheets slightly looking down at the figure underneath them before whispering back, "Y-Yeah that's easy for you to say you're not-ah~." Ruby quickly slapped a hand over her mouth as she froze in place, her ears straining to hear any movements from her team if they were woken by the sudden sound, after a few minuets she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding before flopping backwards on the bed. _That was too close..._She sighed heavily as she wiped the sweat off her forehead as the sheets began to shift slightly.

"Anything?" Before she was able to answer her sight was obscured by a mane of bright blonde curls, as she looked up into the lavender eyes of her sister she shook her head slowly another blush creeping itself over her cheeks. She watched as Yang flopped down right next to her, feeling as she slid an arm under her back before pulling her close and placing a kiss on her cheek, "This is...difficult to say the least but it's worth it huh?" Ruby snuggled up against her sister blushing with a small frown on her face, "Yeah it is but it's going to be rather awkward to explain to them if they ever found out don't you think?" Yang looked down at her tilted her head as best she could though it proved to look more silly than serious as she planned, "Why do you say that?" Ruby looked up at Yang shaking her head slightly, "Because we're sisters...well they think were sisters anyway it'll just be hard to explain." They both laid together silent before Yang spoke up again, "We'll just tell them the truth." Ruby scoffed slightly shaking her head, looking up at Yang she suddenly felt very confused, "Wait your serious?" "Well why not I mean it'll be better than lying I know that for a fact and besides they're our friends if we just explain it to them I'm sure they'll understand." Ruby wasn't so sure about it, yes Blake and Weiss were friends but even in her mind she didn't really see how they could so readily accept something like this. "But Yang-" "Shhh let me worry about it Ruby." She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she felt Yang's fingers gently running against her stomach causing the muscles to flex under the touch, "Just let me handle everything." Ruby blushed hearing the way Yang's voice had turned, low and soft meaning she was going to continue where they had left off as she bit her lip feeling her sisters fingers trailing lower and lower on her body sending shivers running through her body.

"Yang..." Ruby let out a soft sigh as she pressed herself more against her trying to get as close to Yang as she could, her entire body was shaking as she squeezed her eyes closed feeling Yang's fingers working their way inside of her thrusting slowly. She never could get over the way Yang's hands felt on her, they were larger of course compared to her own but seeing as she fought more hand to hand with Ember Celica she wasn't to surprised to find they were a bit rougher than her own but that only increased the pleasure when Yang touched her like this. As Yang's fingers worked into her core Ruby's breathing became more ragged as she forced herself to be quiet though it was challenge in itself as she bit down harder on her lip wincing in pain though it dulled away as Yang moved her fingers in a slowly building rhythm causing her breath to hitch as the pleasure flooded through her. Yang's thrust slowly became harder forcing her to grip the edge of the bed so she wouldn't be pushed around too much through it did little to help as her body was still forced to move on its own through Yang's strength alone even though she was being gentle with her Ruby could still feel the power behind each thrust of her fingers. Her body froze for a second when she felt her fingers brush past her most sensitive area as a moan got caught in her throat, she had hoped that Yang didn't notice but her hopes were dashed as she heard a low chuckle and her fingers beginning to move back to that spot.

Ruby clamped a hand over her mouth as she felt Yang's fingers press firmly against her causing her to squirm about more than before as she panted heavily behind her hand trying to fight back the rising sounds of pleasure. Yang didn't make it easy for her the more she squirmed the harder she started to rub against her making it harder for her to stay silent as a few low groans slipped between Ruby's fingers as her other hand gripped at the bed tighter just trying to find an outlet for everything she was feeling. It wasn't long until she felt a pressure building inside of her making her back arch slightly as her hips matched the thrust's of Yang's fingers, risking getting caught she slowly moved her fingers from her mouth a long sigh escaping as she looked up at Yang. "Y-Yang I-I'm...I'm gonna-" She was cut off as a groan built up in her throat but never fully escaped past her lips as Yang's own lips pressed against hers cutting off her cry of pleasure and turned it into a muffled cry as her body shook letting the pleasure course through her as it slowly began to fade leaving her tired and her body twitching slightly. This kiss on the other hand didn't stop as Ruby groaned softly gripping at Yang's arm pulling herself more into the kiss, she followed Yang as she slowly pulled back until she was to far forcing Ruby to pull back leaving her panting softly nestling herself closer to Yang a small smile on her face.

"You feeling alright there Rubes?" Ruby looked up at her rolling her eyes before laying her head back down on the pillow sighing softly, the small tremors running through her body slowly fading away to nothing, "Thanks Yang..." This caught her off guard as she chuckled softly, "Well...I mean it's nothing to thank me over I just-" A soft smack on her arm cut her off, "That's not what I meant, but thanks for that too, I meant about comforting me." Yang didn't really know what she meant and opened her mouth to ask but stopped when she continued, "I guess I was just worried about what they would think of us I mean I love them they're the best friends I ever had I didn't want to ruin that and I guess I was just being-" She was cut off when she was pulled into a hug though her head was pulling into Yang's large chest causing the younger girl to squirm slightly pushing against her only getting a small giggle from Yang before she was released, "You were being you Ruby don't take my lack of worry for confidence I'm scared to scared of what they will think, what they will say I mean it's not often you see people with a relationship like ours and with the way people act I'm not surprised." She shook her head and looked down at Ruby pressing her lips to hers giving her a quick kiss, "I'll figure something out Ruby don't you worry about that if I'm good at anything it's taking care of you right?" She flashed a wide grin towards the young leader who couldn't help but smile back, "Yang..." She sighed softly and threw her arms around her holding her close as she sighed, "Thank you."

They laid together for a long time just enjoying the presence of one another before Yang finally spoke up, "So how do you think they will react when we tell them?" There was no answer as she looked down, "Ruby?" Shaking her slightly only caused a groan to escape from the young girls lips as she turned over on her side breathing steadily making Yang smile nodding slightly, "Good idea, goodnight Ruby." She kissed the back of her head and laid down behind her pulling her close against her looking over her once again as she sighed softly nestling her head against the back of Ruby's she closed her eyes breathing in her scent before slowly fading into the darkness of her mind. It felt like only a few minuets before her eyes opened slowly seeing the beginning of sunlight starting to creep through the dorm windows causing her to groan slightly as she went to turn around but found she was caught on something. She lifted the sheets up slightly and was met with the messy dark red hair of Ruby, she smirked softly as her eyes wandered lower down her small frame a more wicked smirk crossing her face seeing that there were no pajama bottoms on her. She quickly shook her head sadly for her there wouldn't be any time for that, the sun was rising already and that meant, "Mm." Almost on cue she looked down from her bunk and saw Weiss stretching on her bed slowly waking up, her ice blue eyes slowly opened as she rubbed them before looking up towards Yang frowning slightly, "What?" She said nothing but laid back on her own bed sighing softly, she didn't like waking up early but it had become a habit since she and Ruby only seemed to have time to be...intimate late at night when everyone else was already asleep. She didn't mind though she did feel strangely awake when the morning came though she still didn't enjoy it, but waking up with her lovely sister next to her made it all worth it.

"Again?" She turned her head to see Weiss finally standing up and out of bed looking over at the two of them laying together in bed before shaking her head, "You'd think that dolt would be used to sleeping alone by now." She shook her head as she headed off to the bathroom to get ready for class as Yang looked down at Ruby, that was right the first few times they had been caught in bed together like this she had used the excuse that Ruby didn't like to sleep alone and it seemed to work out no one questioned why they slept together so much and it was better that way. Though she couldn't help but feel that they were growing more suspicious of them though they didn't show it, it was just...a feeling she had though she tried to bury it in her mind so she wouldn't become paranoid. She reached down under the blankets fumbling around blindly until she felt a different material and gripped it in her hands tugging it upwards jerking Ruby just slightly, if she didn't pull her pants up now knowing Ruby she would jump out of bed without a second thought and that will be rather hard to explain. Once her clothes were properly in place she climbed out of bed and dropped down to the floor as she stretched out her arms and back grunting softly as she felt some of her joints pop before sighing heavily. By the time the ice princess got out of the bathroom Blake had just woken up but was still out of it enough to allow Yang to jump into the bathroom before their Faunus teammate had a chance to call it next as it left her sitting in bed frowning slightly.

* * *

Throwing her legs over the edge Blake arched her back stretching as best she could groaning when she felt her back give a rather sharp crack before she relaxed rubbing the spot that had popped, "She did it again you know." Blake looked over to Weiss watching as she got dressed in her combat outfit as she shrugged slightly, "And? If that's how Ruby feels relaxed there's no problem with it. If it means she gets proper rest and is fully functional in the mornings let her do what she pleases." Her ears twitched moving her bow slightly as she noticed Weiss give a low irritable huff, "What's your problem with them sleeping like that anyway they're family." Again her ears twitched as she watch Weiss grumble under her breath as she took a seat on her bed to pull on her boots, "But that's just it they're family they shouldn't be sleeping together this much Ruby is fifteen for crying out loud she should have grown out of it by now." Blake frowned as she watched Weiss, "You've never had siblings have you?" Weiss glared up at Blake and opened her mouth to defend herself but Blake continued cutting her off, "So you wouldn't understand how it feels to have someone care about you like that, there are things secrets that family can only tell family so of course they are going to be close like this it's just a sister thing Weiss." Blake got up and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door before turning to Weiss, "Besides I think it's kind of cute for them to be close like that." She gave a small smile before turning to the door and knocked on it again, "Hurry up Yang."

The door opened to a full dressed Yang her hair still a mess of curls as steam poured forth from the open door flooding the dorm room with heat as Weiss groaned moving to open the window. "How do you take so long in there but never fix your hair Yang?" "You better have left some hot water for me." The door closed behind Yang as she moved over to Ruby and ruffled her hair until she started to stir and continued even after she had fully woken up leaving Ruby to glare at Yang until she knocked her hand away getting her to stop. Ruby stretched out on the bed groaning softly as she went to throw the covers off but stopped for a second her hand slipping under the covers to feel that her pants had indeed been pulled back up causing a faint blush to cross her face, "You alright there Rubes?" She looked over to see Yang smirking at her causing the blush to increase as she pulled the blankets over her head to hide her red face, "Y-Yeah just still tired." "Well you have to get up dolt they're going to serve breakfast in an hour." Ruby stayed hidden under the covers taking slow breaths until she was sure the blush from her face had faded, only then did she lower the blankets sighing, "Fine..." She sat up to stretch again as the door to the bathroom opened up revealing Blake to be fully dressed as well a small smirk on her face as she looked to Yang, "That's how long you should take for a shower." Blake and Yang began to bicker between themselves as Ruby vanished in a flurry of rose petals the only indication she had moved was the lock on the bathroom door clicking into place as she hurried through her routine though when she stepped into the shower she slowed down and let her mind wander, this was a perfect place for her to do her thinking as she usually did.

As her hands moved over her body covering it in soap her mind wandered back to what Yang had said last night, she really wondered if it would be okay to tell Blake and Weiss about the two of them. It would have to happen soon, she couldn't stand hiding stuff like this from her friends having to lie to them about why the two of them missed a class or were late for anything she hated it but she could never find a chance to tell them. Or when she would finally get a chance to tell them she always chickened out and Yang would always be there to tell her it was alright that next time they would be able to tell them, she just wasn't sure if she would be able to. She let out a heavy sigh as she washed the soap from her body letting the water flow over her as she bit her lip, she hoped Yang would be able to find a...gentle way to break it to them that they were more than it seemed. As she stepped out and dried herself as well as got dressed her mind though about every possible scenario that could be a possible outcome for their exposure, even if Blake and Weiss understood and were alright with it what about Team JNPR, no they didn't need to know but...she groaned rubbing her head as she looked into the mirror, this was getting to complicated.

"Ruby hurry up!" She jumped slightly at Weiss shouting to her through the door as she frowned slightly wishing she had more time to think but it felt if she did have more time it would just confuse her more about what she should do. Shaking her head she quickly got dressed and pulled her signature cloak around her shoulders and tried her best to straighten out the mess Yang made of her hair, before finally deciding she tried her best with it and headed for the door. She stopped with her hand on the door handle as a frown crossed her face, she wondered if everything would be alright when the time came would Blake and Weiss really understand and more importantly would they all be able to stay friends at this revelation... "Ruby hurry up or were going to leave without you." She shook her head and forced a large smile on her face as she threw the door open and threw her hands in the air, "Woo breakfast!" She moved past them and marched out the door and towards the cafeteria, _Will everything really be ok?_

* * *

**_Ugh so I know it's not the best start to a romance trust me I know but it was really difficult to even know where to go with this it really was but I think I know what I'm doing now so any criticisms feel free to leave because I know this was really bad start huh anyway favorite, review all that stuff and I'll try to work on some of my other...my better stories. _**


	2. Chapter 2: A 'Friend' in Need

_**It is currently...2:32 when I am posting this I drank a full can of Full Throttle to stay awake to write this since I know so many people were waiting for it and I don't feel the effects wearing off any time soon...anyway I hope you guys like this chapter it's not my best work I know that I'm still having a little trouble with the whole romance smut thing but it'll clear up soon. **_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A 'Friend' in Need**

Sitting down for breakfast the young leader couldn't help but notice how things seemed...different, maybe it was only her mind playing tricks on her but she wasn't sure. Her mind was still going over the things that happened that morning as she nudged the cereal in front of her with her spoon, usually she was full of energy in the morning downing a few bowls of cereal or a few cups of coffee but she barely felt like eating at all. Everyone else seemed to be getting along with their morning at least better than she was, Weiss had finished eating her food and was busy filing her nails it seemed she did that a lot in the mornings. Blake was steadily eating her food her eyes following the words in her book, every so often she would stop eating her eyes widening at certain parts of her book before going back to normal. Yang she...well she was busy marveling at another one of Nora's dreams, Ruby liked hanging out with Nora she really did she just didn't understand how Yang could have any interest in the spunky girl's dreams when she couldn't seem to remember them herself. Ren was drinking his tea though busy correcting Nora when she remembered a detail incorrectly, Jaune and Pyrrha they were...how could she put it acting strange they were talking but something just seemed off about them.

Shaking her head softly she turned back to her cereal that was now sadly a mushy mess as she frowned before pushing the bowl away and set her head down on the table sighing softly. "Ruby are you alright?" She turned her head slightly to see Blake looking at her from over her book, _No I'm not alright my head is splitting apart and I think I might be getting anxiety..._frowning slightly Ruby shrugged before returning her head to the cold table. "Do you want to talk about it?" Turning her head slightly she noticed that Blake had set her book down, usually when she did so it mean she was really wanting to talk about whatever might be bothering someone it was basically her way of showing she was really concerned. The others had stopped in their conversations as well and turned towards her each having a look of concern on their face, she didn't really want to do this right now but the sooner the better...right?

"Well..." She bit her lip softly looking at all her friends as she began to worry, each face she looked at she could imagine a look of disgust coming over their faces as she looked down whimpering slightly. "You see uhm...something happened last night..." As she glanced up everyone's look of concern only seemed to deepen causing her to groan softly as she seemed to shrink in her seat, her eyes fell on Yang who seemed to have a worried look on her face as well. She knew though it wasn't the same as the others when Ruby brought up last night that's when that look came over her face, Yang tried to act brave for her but in the end she was worried just like she was. "Well um y-you see..." _Okay I can't do this quick make something up...come on anything! _"M-My friend back at Signal sent me this message last night and I don't really know what to think about it." _Phew...well it's something, _Ruby sighed softly in relief she bailed on telling her friends what was really on her mind but maybe this way she could still tell them without outing herself or Yang.

"Well what did it say?" She glanced up forcing herself to keep from jumping to see Weiss tapping her finger impatiently on the table, Team JNPR seemed to be wondering as well what the supposed message said. Jaune was practically laying on the table to hear what she would say, Nora was bouncing excitedly in her seat and Pyrrha while she tried not to show it she was also leaning in her direction.

"Uh well..." _Okay well now what genius, _She would admit Ruby didn't expect to get this far for once she wished she could just brush it off like it was nothing but this was something that was eating away at her, there was no way she would be able to play this off in front of the others. "You see my...friend she has this sister that goes to Signal with her and um...uh s-she told me that she had been having um you know...ahem feelings for her." She looked at her friends faces to try to gauge their reaction but all of them seemed confused all except for Yang who was giving her that 'really?' look. "You know _feelings _for her..." She wasn't ready or honestly to sure what to make of everyone's reactions, Blake's face was as stoic as ever but there seemed to be a slightly blush creeping up her neck. Weiss well she looked as she expected her to look, her mouth was hanging open slightly a look of disgust on her face, Nora was still bouncing happily she couldn't tell whether or not she actually even understood what she meant. Jaune was almost like Nora except he had a confused look on his face obviously not getting what she was talking about while Pyrrha looked away but she could tell her face was a bright red, Ren on the other hand didn't look much different than he usually did as he sat there drinking his tea calmly. "B-But she also told me that her mom told her about a month ago t-that they weren't actually sisters. You know they were uh um you know s-step sisters, not related by blood a-and she was asking me if she should pursue this because she really cares for her." She looked over to Yang who gave her a reassuring smile causing Ruby to smile as well, "I mean from the way she said it she really loves her sister, every moment they're together she told me is just another wonderful moment in time for her. She couldn't imagine a day without her sister in it and I think she should go ahead and tell her, because she shouldn't hide her feelings like this it'll only hurt more if she never says a thing to her." Ruby couldn't help but smile as she notice Yang flush slightly before she started to mess with her hair to hide her reddening face.

"Well..." Shaking her head slightly Ruby pulled her gaze from her blushing sister to Blake who seemed to have calmed down slightly, as she flipped open her book flipping through the pages absent-mindedly. "I don't know as much as you do about your...friend as you do Ruby..." She froze slightly as Blake seemed to stare right through her giving her a small smirk that sent chills through her body, _S-She couldn't...n-no no way she couldn't know. _"But if your...friend truly cares about her sister like you say she does then I don't see a problem with it, you said yourself that they aren't blood related it would just be another couple just like everyone else." Ruby had to hold back a sigh of relief, it seemed like Blake was okay with the idea of a relationship like that it made her feel a lot better. She opened her mouth to tell her exactly that but stopped when Weiss slammed her hand into the table effectively startling everyone as they turned to look at her.

"Are you out of your mind?! There is no way they should do something as...disgusting as that. It doesn't matter if they aren't blood related they've been family since what? Their birth, it doesn't matter if a few or a few hundred years passed they are still family. A relationship like that is simply disgusting, it's practically incest...no in fact it's exactly that!" Everyone at the table merely stared at Weiss not noticing the seething anger hidden behind Yang's eyes as she had to use all her self-control to keep them from turning red and beating the princess to a bloody pulp. Ruby gripped the hem of her skirt tightly as she fought back tears, hearing Weiss say things like that was almost enough to send her into a fit of tears but she had to hold herself together lest they discover her true meaning behind the story. After calming herself down Ruby attempted to speak to defend her 'friend' but Weiss started up again, "Furthermore her parents should send her to a mental hospital obviously something is wrong for her to be having these..._feelings _for her own blood. No Blake they lived together for years it doesn't matter if there is no blood linking the two together living together for that long does make them family and it is disgusting for one of them to have feelings like that for the other."

Ruby bit her tongue to fight back a sob that threatened to escape as she sighed softly looking at the others, Ren still didn't seem to have anything to say but Pyrrha glanced sadly at Ruby before sighing. "I might not feel as strongly as Weiss does about the subject but I also believe that something like this isn't right. Like she pointed out living together for a number of years does make you family even if there is no blood binding them together, it would just seem wrong for family to do something like that..." Ruby couldn't believe it though she was thankful that Pyrrha wasn't as harsh about it as Weiss was, she was still surprised Pyrrha was usually an understanding person but to hear that she actually opposed to the idea of this it was...shocking to say the least. "But..." Ruby perked up slightly her eyes focusing on her, "while I might not agree with her life choices it isn't my decision to make, if she does decide to go through with her confession I wish her the best of luck." Ruby couldn't help but smile when she said that as she nodded her head happily, so much so that it made her a little dizzy.

"Something like this isn't too uncommon when you stop to think about it." Her head shot up and focused on Ren who still sat there with a stoic face sipping on his tea, "When you think about it the person you spend a majority of you life with, you would of course start developing feelings for them. For something like this to happen in a family I can only imagine how confusing and scary it would be to feel something like this for someone you think of as family." He took a long drink of tea sighing softly before continuing, "Imagine the relief she must feel to realize that these feelings aren't wrong to have when she discovered that her sister isn't a sister by blood, merely by name. I would be safe to assume she was overly ecstatic about the news, the only thing really holding her back would be others she knew." He glanced over at Ruby who froze for the second time to the spot, the two most insightful people she knew seemed to see right through her. She wasn't really sure if they could or not but if they could she was so happy to know they were trustworthy enough to keep it a secret until she was ready to reveal it herself. "In my opinion she should be careful, while I would usually say that she should just do it, there are a lot of people out there who wouldn't understand where her feelings were coming from. If she truly wants to do this, she must speak with her sister first and of course confess then they must work out how they will tell the people closest to them." After speaking he went back to silently drinking his tea, the others were quiet shocked with his insight on the situation, there weren't a lot of things that Ren would rant about but when they found something it was always interesting to see what he would say.

"I'm with Ren on this one." The fiery red-head giggled softly as she seemed to bounce more in her seat, "If they both love each other, well I mean if one is willing to confess her feelings to the other then she should totally do it!" She seemed to settle down slightly as she glanced up at Ren a large smile on her face before turning back to the young scythe-wielder, "Besides there's nothing as sad as a tale of untold love, I mean what if something happened to the other. I mean not that anything will but what if it did, this it would turn into one of those sad movies where one person dies and the other never gets to tell them how they felt. But then they would come back as a ghost because they could cross over because something was holding them back, then they would end up meeting through some weird occurrence and-" Despite Nora's rambling Ruby was happy to have the hammer wielder on her side, even though she acted out of control and seemed to be an air-head at times it never ceased to surprise Ruby how down to earth she could be some times.

"Uh sorry but you guys kinda lost me, what are we talking about?" Everyone turned to Jaune who sat there with a confused look on his face as he scratched his head, "I-I mean I got something about a sister and family? B-But I couldn't follow what you were talking about..." Everyone at the table sighed heavily, it wasn't a surprise that the most thick-headed person they knew wouldn't be able to follow something like this. They all tried to help him catch up by explaining and re-explaining the situation to him while giving him their own opinions on the matter, sadly every time they had to Weiss's opinion nearly sent the young leader to tears while Yang shook almost uncontrollably as she glared at the heiress. Ren's opinion wasn't as eloquent as it had been before but it still cared the weight as before while Nora happily stated she felt the same as Ren. Sadly even after they explained to him what they had been talking about he still couldn't seem to grasp the concept, "So your...friend is in love with her sister?"

"Step-sister Jaune..." Blake sighed softly as her eyes followed the words of her book, she had long given up on trying to get him to understand what they were talking about.

"R-Right step-sister, so she's in love with her step-sister but isn't that like...wrong or something?" A loud groan sounded from the table before a loud thud followed, he looked towards the sound to see Yang banging her head into the table over and over. It wasn't that hard to follow she just couldn't understand what he didn't get.

"Exactly Arc it's incest which, I hope I don't need to remind any of you, is looked down on society for being a disgusting taboo. You know something no one should even think of let alone trying to perform." The more Weiss spoke the more her voice began to grate in Yang's ears, if she spoke again in that harsh tone she didn't think she would be able to hold back.

"Actually Weiss it isn't incest, the very definition of that is an intimate relationship between two people who are closely related. These two girls aren't related whatsoever that's what were trying to explain to you, so while you may think it's incest it actually isn't because they share no blood to relate them even their mother doesn't connect them because she would be a step-mother to one of them." Blake didn't bother to look up from her book seeing as Weiss was dead set on not listening to a single word they said, but she did happen to glance up and see the heiress glaring at Blake.

"O-oh okay uh..." Jaune looked down at the table crossing his arms as he frowned slightly trying to go over everything in his mind trying to put the pieces together to see where he stood in this whole thing but there was one thing that was bothering him about the whole thing. It wasn't the fact that they were technically family no it was something that no one else seemed to be taking into account, "But does...I mean does it really matter?" When everyone looked at him curiously he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean if she really cares about her...step-sister enough to have these feelings about her, then I mean the only person's opinion she should really care about is her sisters right? I mean it's just like any other relationship right, if you really care about someone you're not going to let someone dissuade you from telling that person how you feel. Other people's opinions shouldn't matter the only one she should care or worry about should be the person she has the feelings for." Everyone was stunned by Jaune's reasoning the young knight who was oblivious to just about everything had relationship advice that no one really though about, how could someone who couldn't see the most obvious advances come up with something like this.

Everyone was at a loss for words leaving Ruby struggling to find something, anything to respond with, "Ugh whatever I'm done talking about this, if this keeps up I'm going to be sick. Besides class is about to start we should probably get going." Ruby frowned at Weiss's tone but said nothing about it as it probably wouldn't have done any good to begin with, they all stood and made their way out of the cafeteria. The atmosphere that seemed to hang over them during the conversation seemed to fade away as everyone talked and laughed with each other, though Ruby couldn't help but feel like she made progress with what she wanted to do. Sighing heavily she turned to ask Yang what she though about what happened but found that her older sister was nowhere to be found, turning in a quick circle she noticed her sister calling over to one of the corners that had passed. She quickly turned back around to the group that was further ahead now as she bit her lip before calling out to them.

"I-I'll meet you guys in class I have to uh head back to the dorm I forgot something cover for me Weiss." She watched as the heiress shook her head before huffing and turning back to where she saw Yang disappear, as she pushed her way through the crowd of students she squealed softly when she felt a pair of arm pull her from the crowd. Turning her head she realized that it was only Yang pulling her into one of her bone crushing hugs, as she was pulled around the corner she blushed feeling Yang's lips trailing up her neck before she nipped at her ear, "Y-Yang wait, wait I need to tell you about earlier..." She sighed softly as she was set down as she turned to look at her sister as she smiled softly before looking at her feet, "I'm sorry I wussed out I-I just freaked out, a-and I couldn't just brush it off I'm sorry." Unsurprisingly she felt Yang wrap her in a tight hug pulling her against her chest for a long moment before setting her down again as Yang smiled at her.

"Listen Rubes you'll be able to tell them when you're ready but just look at it this way, they can't act surprised now you kinda technically told them about us already." She smirked softly ruffling her sisters, "Though why they bought a story as cliché as that one I will never know, but I guess it helped with Jaune being as clueless as ever I swear that guy wouldn't notice a fire around him if you had him blindfolded..." Upon her sisters questioning gaze she merely smirked shrugged softly, "Just saying." Ruby decided to not question where she came up with that metaphor, when it came to things like this she was just better off not knowing. "But if it's any consolation Ruby I thought you were pretty brave to do something like that, if it had been someone else they would have slipped up but you're a pretty good liar." Yang chuckled softly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Then again you learned from the best."

"That's not something you should be proud of Yang..." She merely rolled her eyes and shrugged causing Ruby to shake her head before smiling and throwing her arms around her sister, she might be insufferable at times but she still loved Yang nonetheless. "Come on we should probably get to class." She let go of her and started for class only to be stopped by Yang blocking her path with her arm, "Yang?" She looked up to her sister as she flushed realizing that look she was giving her, "Y-Yang you can't be serious..." A mischievous grin cross her face as she leaned closer, "s-shouldn't we at least find a private-" She was cut off as Yang's lips pressed against her cutting off all protest as she groaned softly against the kiss pressing hers against Yang's, gripping her jacket trying to pull her closer. Even though Ruby would have preferred to do this somewhere private she wouldn't deny that she loved the feeling of Yang's lips against her, then again the hallways was empty as everyone was in class by now. Managing to pull her lips away from Yang's she sighed softly as Yang continued to kiss at her jaw and down to her neck causing Ruby to shiver softly, "Y-Yang w-where is this coming from?" She bit her lip fighting back a soft moan, she loved when Yang kissed her neck it was that one spot that got a reaction from her no matter what they were doing and Yang sure knew how to abuse that knowledge.

"When you started to describe the way your 'friend' felt about her sister I couldn't help but feel happy, you're the first person to say something like that about me and I don't know i-it just made me really happy." Yang grazed her teeth against Ruby's neck causing her to shudder in her arms, "I love you Ruby so much I always want us to be like this." Teasing her neck with the tip of her tongue Yang suddenly bit down on Ruby's neck causing her to jump in surprise, she couldn't help but smirk as she began to suck softly on her neck causing the younger girl to shudder at the feeling. Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby pulling her closer as she began to suck harder on her neck causing her to whimper slightly as her hold tightened on her jacket, slowly pulling back Yang couldn't help but smile at the mark she left on her pale skin. She looked down at Ruby who was left breathless as she leaned against the wall panting softly as she bit her lip, smiling softly.

"Y-Yang you know how hard those marks are to hide...besides I don't think I can get 'bruised' there..." Despite her concerns Ruby couldn't help but smile as she looked up at Yang, she really did love Yang everything she had told them was true she couldn't imagine a day without Yang in her life it simply wasn't an option. "I love you too Yang..." This time it was Ruby who surprise Yang as she pulled her forward by her jacket to press her lips against her sisters holding her close as they kissed, she groaned softly when she felt Yang's hands in her hair pulling her closer. Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang's neck just trying to hold her closer, trying to get as close as she could to Yang, she blushed softly when she felt Yang's tongue brushing against her lips. Slowly Ruby's lips parted as Yang slid her tongue into her mouth causing her to groan even louder as their lips pressed against each other, Ruby's legs almost gave out from under her as Yang pressed her against the wall. She shuddered as Yang's hands traveled down her body, she gasped softly against the kiss as she felt her hands traveling up her thighs and under her skirt. "Y-Yang w-we mmph..." She was cut off when Yang forced their lips together effectively silencing the young girl.

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no I can't believe I'm late..." The young Faunus whimpered softly as she hurried through the halls as quickly as she could, she had been at Beacon for nearly a month now and she was still getting lost in the halls. Though being late was something she usually got away with, today was a different matter because if Professor Goodwitch noticed she was late...oh she couldn't even think of what she would do to her. Whimpering again she started to run through the halls quickly turning the corners as she tried to remember the way to her class from the cafeteria, _O-Okay it's a left first then straight and two rights...or was it right first then straight and two lefts...maybe it was- _She quickly shook her head as she began to run at full speed hoping that if she ran she would make it and go unnoticed by the professor. As she ran through the hallways something reached her ears, and it caused her to blush, sadly she knew what those sounds were she would hear them every once in a while when she wandered the halls during her off periods. Slowing down she began to take corners more slowly so she wouldn't run into the lovebirds, the sounds began to grow louder as she drew closer causing her face to redden. She really didn't want to see other student's being intimate but this was the only way she knew how to get to her class if she tried to find another way she would definitely get in trouble with the professor maybe if she just rushed past they wouldn't even notice her.

She stopped at a corner as her ears twitched, her face was probably beat red at that point at least it had to be because it felt like her cheeks were on fire, who ever the lovebirds were they were right around the corner she was standing by. Pressing herself against the wall Velvet took a deep breath holding it as she slowly peeked around the corner her eyes widening at the sight as she slapped a hand over her mouth quickly ducking behind the corner. _That wasn't...n-no it couldn't be..._quickly peeking around the corner she ducked back biting her tongue, _n-no it definitely was. _She couldn't believe it, the two people who were currently in a heavy make out session around the corner, were Ruby and Yang just thinking about it made her mind go blank she was so confused. Weren't they suppose to be sisters, how could they be doing something like this she didn't have a problem with same-sex relationships but something like this she...she didn't know what to think of it. A dark blush bloomed across her face when the young leader cried out in pleasure for her sister, Velvet covered her ears as she took a few deep breaths before she ran around the corner rushing as fast as she could past them hoping she wouldn't get seen. Only when she was around the next corner did she let out her held breath, she still couldn't believe what she just witnessed, Yang was...kissing and touching her younger sister that was...she didn't even know what to think of it. She should probably tell someone, no it wasn't any of her business for all she knew people already knew...yeah t-they had to know how else would they be doing something like that so openly. Maybe she would ask them when she felt she could look at them without blushing profusely...she probably wouldn't be able to ask for quiet some time...

* * *

Panting softly Ruby managed to grab a hold of Yang's wrist pausing her movements as she shook softly, "W-Wait d-did you hear something Yang?" She tilted her head back moaning softly as Yang continued to move her fingers dragging her tongue across Ruby's neck.

"Oh I sure did Ruby..." She pressed her fingers deeper into Ruby as she bit down on her neck again causing a long moan to slip from her lips before Ruby began to pant heavily.

* * *

_**Honestly I don't feel that this is very good but I put as much thought as I possible could being awake this late only running on energy drink that honestly tasted like crap...anyway yeah favorite, follow, and of course leave reviews.**_


End file.
